Métete San Lorenzo por
by Miyasa
Summary: Porque Helga no tiene ningún problema en decirle a Arnold su opinión sobre San Lorenzo. Una serie de historias no relacionadas en las que Arnold se va, Helga se queda y de su reencuentro.
1. Orientación Sexual

**_Métete San Lorenzo por..._**

**_Porque Helga no tiene ningún problema en decirle a Arnold su opinión sobre San Lorenzo. Una serie de historias no relacionadas en las que Arnold se va, Helga se queda y de su reencuentro._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes del universo de Hey Arnold! me pertenece. _**

**_I_**

**_Orientación sexual_**

**Una clase nueva. Viejos conocidos. Una maestra excéntricamente familiar y un par de confusiones.**

—Heterosexual.

La respuesta de Arnold fue clara. Sin dudas ni titubeos. Él siempre había tenido clara su orientación sexual y no tuvo problemas en responder a la pregunta que le había realizado su excéntrica maestra.

La señora Simmons, su profesora de la clase de salud, no le bastaba con tener el mismo apellido que su maestro de primaria, sino que también se parecía físicamente mucho a él o casi porque ella definitivamente tenía más cabello en la cabeza, pero en cuanto a gestos era prácticamente su clon. La mujer siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en la boca y no paraba de decir cuan especial era cada uno de sus alumnos.

—Gracias, Arnold. Me alegra escuchar que no tienes dudas.

Arnold asintió llevándose una mano a la mejilla intentando mirar a la chica que estaba sentada casi frente a él. En tanto escuchaba de fondo como la maestra repetía la misma pregunta a otro de sus compañeros, comenzó a divagar en el comportamiento de su exnovia.

Sabía que era el principal culpable por su ruptura al no confiar en ella, al engañarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien mientras tomaba la decisión de irse a San Lorenzo junto a sus padres por una temporada indeterminada. No confió en que ella comprendería sus miedos y ocultó el asunto hasta que solo faltaban un par de horas para marcharse. ¿Su excusa? Pensó que Helga se tomaría a mal su ida y rompería inmediatamente con él.

Ahora, siendo tres años mayor se dio cuenta lo tonto que fue al no haber creído en su novia. Nunca podría olvidar la mueca de dolor en su rostro al darse cuenta de que él no creyó en que ella podía ser lo suficientemente madura para entender sus sentimientos ante tener que separarse de sus padres. Así que al final su plan "perfecto" le reventó en la cara, pensó al recordar el momento en que finalmente le dijo a Helga que se marchaba.

_—__Si esta es tú idea de broma, Arnoldo, déjame decir que no es para nada graciosa._

_—__Lo siento, Helga —Arnold aferró las manos de la niña entre las suyas—. Desearía que fuera una broma, pero tengo que irme con ellos. No puedo perderlos nuevamente._

_—__Lo entiendo, pero… ¿cuándo volverán? —Helga sentía su corazón latir apresurado sin poder creer que Arnold se marchaba._

_Esa era la pregunta que más temía contestar, y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tuvo para prepararse, aún no estaba listo para responder._

_Arnold se humedeció los labios secos antes de hablar._

_—__No lo sabemos… Eduardo dijo que convencer a los Ojos Verdes sería difícil y que lo más probable era que nos tomará mucho tiempo._

_—__Pero me dijiste que Eduardo había dicho que todo estaba bien en su última visita —Helga negó incrédula, intentando esconder su temor—. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio desde el último mes?_

_Arnold sentía temblar las manos de la chica entre las suyas, ¿o eran las de él? Sabía que ella no se lo tomaría a bien, sin embargo, aún no le gritaba y solo parecía incrédula al saber que se tenía que ir._

_—__En realidad… en realidad nada ha cambiado desde que nos visitó el mes pasado._

_—__Espera. ¿Me estás intentando decir que sabías que te ibas desde hace un mes? ¿Me mentiste?_

_Arnold sintió los dedos repentinamente fríos de la niña entre sus manos sudadas._

_—__Lo siento, Helga. Sé que te debí haber dicho antes, pero estaba seguro de que te enojarías si sabías que había tomado la decisión de irme con mis padres y decidirías romper conmigo. No quería que nuestro último mes juntos lo pasáramos distanciados._

_—__No estoy enojada porque quieras irte con Miles y Stella —respondió Helga con voz neutra y sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_—__¿No? —Arnold preguntó._

_—__No._

_—__¡Qué bien, Helga! —El chico atrajo a su novia para un abrazo y antes de darse cuenta de que ella no le estaba correspondiendo comenzó a parlotear entusiasmado—. Entonces no es necesario que nos separemos. Podemos tener una relación a distancia. ¡Sé que podemos lograrlo!_

_Helga se soltó del apretado abrazo al que estaba siendo sometida._

_—__Dije que no estaba enojada porque decidieras irte con tus padres, Arnold. Pero eso no significa que no esté furiosa contigo._

_—__¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el chico claramente confundido, porque pensaba que todo estaba solucionado—. Pensé que entendías por qué me tengo que ir._

_—__Claro que lo entiendo, zopenco, y por eso mismo, ¡olvídate de nuestra estúpida relación y de mí!_

_Arnold sintió la furia llegar rápidamente a él ante las palabras de la preadolescente._

_—__¡Sabía que esto pasaría! —Arnold gruñó frustrado antes de señalarla de manera acusadora—. Eres una egoísta y nunca puedes pensar en nadie más que en ti._

_—__¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás llamando egoísta?_

_—__Sí, lo hago._

_—__Déjame ver si entendí. Me ocultaste algo tan importante como que te marcharas sin una posible fecha de regreso porque no querías que "supuestamente" rompiera contigo._

_—__Sí, y al parecer no me equivoqué en hacerlo. Mira lo histérica que estás poniéndote ahora._

_Helga miró desconsolada a su novio. Conocía de sobra sus propios defectos y sabía muy bien que en otro momento de su vida, Arnold no estaría del todo equivocado._

_—__Sabes muy bien lo mucho que me ha costado hacer las paces con mis padres y lo mucho que temo que todo vuelva a ser como antes y, aun así, ¿no creíste en mí?_

_Antes que Arnold pudiera decir algo para disculparse, Helga habló nuevamente._

_—__Simplemente olvídalo y vete a tu precioso San Lorenzo._

_—__Yo realmente nunca quise herir tus sentimientos, es solo que tenía miedo y San Lorenzo…_

_—__¿Sabes qué? —dijo interrumpiendo al chico —Metete San Lorenzo por…_

Había regresado con sus padres hace menos de un mes, justo para el comienzo del segundo año de secundaria. Fue agradable ver a todos de nuevo. Rhonda incluso le organizó una fiesta en su honor en la que toda la pandilla había participado, y cuando decía toda, era absolutamente toda.

Ese día vio a Helga charlar animadamente con Phoebe y darle la bienvenida como si fuera cualquier otra persona y no el chico al que acosó durante años porque estaba totalmente enamorada. Lo trató como si fuese uno más del montón, como si hubiese sido Harold o Stinky quien regresó después de tantos años.

No es que quisiera que siguiera enojada con él… bueno, en realidad… sí. Lo que quería decir con ese pensamiento, la verdad que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, era que deseaba que la chica se mostrara furiosa con él porque eso era mucho mejor que siguiera decepcionada, pero en vez de encontrarse con su furia o por lo menos una actitud fría, se encontró con una conducta amigable. Ella fue muy comprensiva, y sin siquiera preguntarle, le aclaró que ya todo estaba olvidado, que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos y que sería muy agradable que fuesen amigos.

Al escuchar sus amistosas palabras, y aunque sabía que el solo pensamiento era arrogante, hubiera preferido qué Helga se mostrara furiosa o esquiva porque tenía la tonta creencia que, si actuaba de esa manera, aún tendría la esperanza de que ella mantenía los mismos sentimientos de amor hacia él.

Arnold volvió de su ensueño al escuchar a la clase reír por la respuesta que dio Sid y se preguntó qué era lo que había sido tan gracioso hasta que…

—Chicos, no es motivo de risa, pero creo que decir que eres bisexual es más apropiado que tu curiosa elección de palabras —dijo la mujer amablemente.

—Palabras, palabras —Sid se encogió de hombros—. Mientras tenga donde ponerla… hombre o mujer está bien para mí.

La clase se rió divertida nuevamente ante la honesta brutalidad de su compañero, incluida Helga para deleite del chico con cabeza de balón.

Arnold tuvo suerte que la señora Simmons decidiera hacer que movieran los pupitres para formar un círculo porque eso le permitió mirar a Helga de frente. Verla sonreír calentó su alma, que su corazón diera un vuelco y su estómago temblara casi de la misma forma que cuando era más joven; solo que ahora fue, definitivamente, mucho más intenso.

La echó mucho de menos durante su estancia en San Lorenzo, sin embargo, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo que había pasado, asumió que no tenía el derecho a pedirle que siguieran en contacto. Aunque, cuando ella lo abrazó en bienvenida, pensó que fue tan tonto en no hacerlo; su abrazo fue como si hubiese recuperado algo que no sabía que había perdido, fue mágico o casi porque tuvo que separar sus caderas de ella al sentir una vergonzosa contracción a la altura de la ingle.

Al escuchar el nombre de Helga ser mencionado por la profesora, Arnold decidió que después continuaría divagando. Quería prestarle toda su atención a la chica que estaba frente a él, aunque no pudo evitar quedar completamente sorprendido ante su respuesta.

—No te preocupes por no saberlo, Helga —dijo la mujer—. Recuerda que el fin de esta clase es presentarnos al mundo tal y como somos, querernos y conocernos. Si no te sientes identificada con ninguna de las orientaciones sexuales que repasamos en un principio, no es gran problema; tienes mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, lo importante es que te sientas cómoda y no olvides que no sentir atracción se le denomina un tipo de orientación sexual, o si quieres seguir siendo curiosa, tampoco es malo, o si simplemente no te sientes identificada con ninguna, es completamente normal. Por cierto, eso me hace recordar cuando yo era una jovencita (que según ella no fue hace mucho tiempo) como ustedes y pensaba que…

Arnold, nuevamente, se desconectó de la clase. Escuchando las voces solo de fondo…

Cuando le preguntó, intentando ser casual, a Gerald sobre Helga, su mejor amigo le respondió que ella no había salido o mostrado interés por ningún otro chico, pero… hubo un cierto titubeo en sus palabras que solo ahora se cuestionó. ¿Y si a Helga ya no le gustaban los chicos? ¿Significaba que ya no había posibilidades para él? Nunca se le había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza.

Todos los que estaban en esa clase eran viejos conocidos y, a excepción de Helga, cada uno respondió la pregunta sin dificultad. De alguna manera, la maestra con ese aire de familiaridad y su excentricismo con la energía y los chacras, les dio la suficiente confianza para expresarse sin miedo, cosa que fue aplaudida con satisfacción por la mujer.

Una de las respuestas que llamó más su atención, fue la seguridad con la que Curly se declaró como demisexual, por otro lado, tanto Nadine como Sid se declararon abiertamente bisexuales, Sheena respondió sobre lo importante que era el alma para ella, definiéndose como pansexual, Eugene (para sorpresa de nadie) dijo orgullosamente que era homosexual y el resto simplemente dijo que era heterosexual dejando solo fuera a Helga.

La mujer detuvo la historia de su vida para llamar la atención de todos.

—De acuerdo, chicos. Esto es todo por hoy. Por favor, no olviden poner los pupitres en su lugar, además les recuerdo que la próxima clase seguiremos con la orientación sexual, pero además revisaremos brevemente lo que es la identidad de género.

En tanto Arnold acomodaba su pupitre de vuelta, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Helga. ¿Qué haría si ella ya no estaba interesada en los hombres? ¿Podría hacer que volviera a sentir cosas por él o solo se estaba exponiendo a ser completa e irrevocablemente rechazado?

Arnold pasó toda la semana teniendo pesadillas, siendo lo suficientemente negativo para imaginarse el peor escenario y ese era en el que Helga lo rechazaba por completo debido a su orientación sexual. Además, ella seguía sin darle ninguna señal de que sentía algo distinto a una buena amistad. Hubo ocasiones esa semana en que solo quería darse cabezazos contra la pared en frustración porque cuando intentaba decir lo bien que estuvieron juntos de novios, ella solo sonreiría y diría que fueron un par de niños muy monos. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que significaba eso?

Para cuando pasó la semana, Arnold estaba a punto de rendirse, no sin antes haber cuestionado su decisión de marcharse a San Lorenzo junto a sus padres mil veces, porque quizás si no hubiera ido con ellos, Helga seguiría siendo su novia o quizás solo les hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Gerald y Phoebe y su relación se hubiera desvanecido con el tiempo, pero ahora no lo sabía. Estaba enamorado de una chica que jamás sentiría atracción por él. Se tendría que conformar verla ser feliz a lo lejos, solo y amargado porque estaba seguro de que nunca podría amar a otra persona de la misma manera que a Helga. No se imaginaba haciéndolo.

Mientras entraba a clases, Arnold pensó que cuando Helga quisiera tener hijos con su pareja, podría ofrecerse de voluntario y ser el padre biológico de sus bebés. Quizás podía hasta convencerla de hacerlo de la manera tradicional, por supuesto que no le diría que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Se conformaría con ser el tío buena onda que les llevaba regalos de vez en cuando a sus hijos, estar presente para todos ellos cuando lo necesitaran, pero dejado de lado debido a que solo sería un donador de esperma para esa familia a la que no pertenecería.

Arnold tomó asiento nuevamente frente a la única chica que amaría toda su vida, imaginándola con el vientre hinchado con su bebé. Ella sería una muy buena madre y sus hijos serían preciosos.

Arnold suspiró derrotado, no quedándole de otra, no tenía nada más que hacer que aceptarla y apoyarla como un buen amigo, y deseó haber disfrutado un poco más de su corto noviazgo, pero no acaso decía un poeta famoso… ¿que el amor era corto y el olvido era largo?

La maestra entró a la sala y con eso la sentencia a un futuro lleno de soledad. Arnold casi se podía verse bajo la nieve mirando a través de la ventana en donde dos mujeres criaban en un hogar lleno de amor a dos niños rubios con cabeza de balón.

El corazón de Arnold latió lento y doloroso mientras escuchaba a la maestra explicar la diferencia entre orientación sexual e identidad de género, cosa que le hizo preguntarse que, si cambiaba de género, Helga lo aceptaría, sin embargo, descartó la idea porque sabía que estaba rayando lo obsesivo. Tenía que aceptar que ella ya no lo amaba y que nunca lo haría de nuevo.

—Bien, esto será igual que en la clase anterior. Me pueden decir sin vergüenza con qué género se sienten identificados, si no lo saben, no importa y nadie está obligado a decir nada que no quiera decir —La mujer giró para observar a Helga—. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú primero, Helga? Y si quieres también me puedes decir la respuesta que quedó pendiente de la última clase.

—Uhm. Yo… sí.

Helga se levantó de su pupitre para comenzar a hablar.

—Siempre he sido tildada como una tomboy y desde niña me ha gustado pensar que soy una chica ruda, pero realmente me siento identificada con el género femenino. Quizás no siempre voy tan a la moda como mis amigas, sin embargo, de vez en cuando me gusta verme y actuar tan femenina como cualquiera de las otras chicas.

—Eso está muy bien, cariño. Lo importante es que tú te sientas cómoda como eres.

—Gracias, y sobre la pregunta que quedó pendiente…

_"__Oh, rayos. Ahí viene mi futuro viendo desde lejos a la familia de Helga"_, pensó Arnold.

—Está bien si no quieres contestar…

—Quiero hacerlo, es solo que… Me preparé toda la semana para hacer esta confesión…

—La asexualidad también es orientación sexual, ¿no?

—Claro, Arnold —respondió la mujer, pestañeando confundida ante la repentina intervención del muchacho.

—Uhm, gracias —agradeció Arnold, sentándose avergonzado ante la mirada divertida de la clase.

—De nada, pero el recordatorio de Arnold fue acertado porque no sentir atracción sexual hacia otra persona también es un tipo de orientación sexual, y como sucede con los otros, no hay de qué avergonzarse —explicó la maestra con amabilidad—. ¿Helga, te sientes identificada de esa manera?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Definitivamente hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer con esa persona…

Al estar sorprendida y algo nerviosa por la intervención de Arnold, Helga simplemente dejó ir las palabras sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, provocando que la clase estallara en ruidosas carcajadas a las que, por supuesto, no se unió Arnold, porque ahora se sentía más celoso que nunca de la chica con la cual Helga estaba enamorada.

Antes solo estaba pensando en otra mujer sin rostro, sin embargo, ahora sabía que la chica tenía una cara y no pudo evitar mirar con sospecha a su alrededor recordando que, a pesar de que Rhonda se declaró heterosexual, dijo que había experimentado con otra chica… ¿sería Helga? ¡No! ¡Qué horrible visión! También miró a Phoebe que tenía su mano en la espalda de la rubia, ¿sería ella? ¿Y si solo había dicho que le gustaban los chicos para que él no se sintiera mal debido a que sabía sobre el profundo amor que sentía por su mejor amiga? O quizás Lila, aunque ella también dijo que, a pesar de que era una fujoshi (fuese lo que fuese eso) era heterosexual.

—Chicos, tener deseos e impulsos sexuales es algo completamente normal y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Lo importante es ser responsables y respetuosos tanto con sus cuerpos como el de su pareja —dijo mirando al grupo—. Ahora, Helga, puedes continuar.

—Yo… yo… yo…

_Desde este momento comienzo con una vida de fría soledad observando lo que más anhelo a través del cristal de una ventana…_

—¡YO SOY ARNOLDSEXUAL!

_O quizás no._

**FIN**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Después de clases…_

—Entonces… ¿Hay muchas cosas que quieres hacer conmigo? — preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa confiada.

—Cierra el pico, cabeza de balón — Helga, avergonzada, le dio un puñetazo a Arnold en el brazo —¿Además quien dijo que se trataba de ti?

—Por favor, Helga ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Arnold intentando mantenerse serio, pero le era muy difícil porque apenas podía contener la sonrisa bobalicona después de la declaración de la joven quien por cierto ya había aceptado ser su novia.

—Sí, Helga ¿En verdad quieres hacer eso?

—¿A ti quién te preguntó, Geraldo? —preguntó casi gruñendo —¿Y ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que espiarnos?

Tras ellos iban gran parte de la vieja pandilla quienes estaban atentos a la charla que Arnold había comenzado.

Gerald la miró con aire de suficiencias antes de contestar.

—Pataki, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que nadie quiere seguir escuchando lo mucho que quieres ponerle las manos encima a Arnold.

A Helga se le subieron todos los colores a la cara cuando vio a sus amigos asintieron positivamente (y también con cierto fastidio) a las palabras recién expuestas.

—Espera… ¿Tu sabías sobre los sentimientos de Helga? — preguntó Arnold.

—¿Qué si lo sabía? —Gerald no pudo esconder su fastidio —¡Todos lo sabíamos, viejo! Ella no paró de hablar de ti en todos estos años.

—Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Arnie, amigo, eso era algo que solo Helga podía hacer, aunque no te voy a mentir que me sentí bastante tentado de hacerlo al ver lo miserable y dramático que estabas siendo —Gerald le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, antes de agregar:

—Me alegro que las cosas se hayan aclarado y ahora los dejo solos, par de tórtolos.

Arnold y Helga se quedaron en medio del pasillo mirando como sus amigos se perdían entre el resto de los estudiantes.

—Qué día tan…

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Helga! —Interrumpió Arnold claramente indignado y borrando por primera vez la sonrisa que no había podido parar de esbozar desde la clase de salud.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo hice?

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

—Que día tan vergonzoso, porque… uhm… ya sabes lo que dije sobre ti — Helga sabía que ya no tenía sentido negar lo que había dicho así que simplemente se rindió.

—Oh… era solo eso.

—¿Qué creías que era lo que iba a decir?

—Pensé que ibas a repetir las palabras que dije después de lo de…

Gerald llegó de la nada interrumpiendo nuevamente a la pareja de rubios.

—Por cierto, esto es para ustedes dos —el chico moreno dejo una bolsa de papel en las manos de Helga —. Se me cuidan.

—¿Qué es? —Arnold miró curioso el paquete recibido.

—Ni idea, Arnoldo —Helga abrió la bolsa para encontrarse un montón de cajas selladas de condones de todo los tipos, aromas y colores —. Oh, rayos. Ahora todos saben lo que vamos a hacer.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya no tenemos que perder el tiempo en ir a la farmacia —indicó Arnold encogiéndose casualmente de hombros mientras guardaba los condones en su mochila.

—Siempre el señor positivo, ¿no?

—Correcto. Y ahora ¿por qué no te presento mi habitación?

—Seguro que lo que quieres presentarme es otra cosa — respondió enarcando una ceja —. Además no es como si no la conociera.

**FIN**

* * *

**Agradecimiento especial a mi beta por las correcciones y a una amiga muy querida por animarme a publicar esta historia.**

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. **

**Bye ~ bye**


	2. Buena actitud

**_Métete San Lorenzo por..._**

**_Porque Helga no tiene ningún problema en decirle a Arnold su opinión sobre San Lorenzo. Una serie de historias no relacionadas en las que Arnold se va, Helga se queda y de su reencuentro._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes del universo de Hey Arnold! me pertenece._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ABUSO. LEA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO._**

* * *

**II Buena actitud**

**Por algún extraño motivo, Arnold tiene el poder de cambiar la mala actitud de Helga, a tal punto que la chica es un angelito en clases. ¿Usará chantaje? A los maestros no les importa, pero sus compañeros se mueren de curiosidad. —Hoy, Helga. Después de clases en mi habitación y no olvides llevar todas tus cosas.**

—¡Apártate de mi camino, zopenco!

La chica golpeó con la punta del codo el brazo de un escuálido estudiante de primer año. ¿Le importó? No. ¿Alguien intentó hacer algo para detenerla? Jamás. Por supuesto que nadie se atrevería enfrentar a Helga G. Pataki.

En cualquier circunstancia, decir que todos le tenían miedo no sería exagerar, porque hasta el matón más grande de la secundaria se escondía al ver a la rubia avanzar con su fuerte paso. Los maestros también rehuían hacer contacto visual con ella, a pesar de ser una alumna brillante, ningún profesor se atrevió a apoyarla más allá de las clases regulares, y era una lástima porque cerebros como el de Helga era de uno en un millón. Desafortunadamente, la adolescente les daba demasiado pavor como para acercarse a ella y ya tenían suficiente con un aula de una treintena de alumnos para intentar cruzar los muros que ella había puesto a su alrededor, aunque a pesar de su aprensión de tenerla en alguna de sus clases, apreciaban su presencia, ya que el resto de la clase apenas respiraba para evitar molestarla de alguna manera y así despertar su ira.

Helga reinaba la secundaria con miedo debido a su mala reputación. Ella era alguien con quien evitas todo contacto visual en sus mejores días y en los peores… aprender a teletransportarse no sonaba una idea tan descabellada con tal de desaparecer de su camino.

Helga era mala, agresiva y una completa marimacho que no dudaba dos veces en volarle los dientes a quien se le cruzara, como bien lo sabía un chico que había perdido sus incisivos contra la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores durante la escuela media. Nadie nunca olvidaría el rostro despavorido y bañado en sangre de Richard Jones siendo atendido por paramédicos y el rostro enloquecido del terror rosa siendo llevada por la policía.

Arnold escuchó aterrado el relato de sus amigos, él solo había regresado hace un par de días después de una larga ausencia de cinco años. Se había tenido que mudar junto a sus padres a mediados del séptimo grado. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que pudieran abandonar el país centroamericano, sin embargo, tuvo suerte que sus progenitores lograran solucionar todo para poder volver a Hillwood y cursar el último año de la secundaria con la vieja pandilla, pero ahora que regresaba se sintió arrepentido por no haberse asegurado de mantener el contacto con los muchachos, en especial con su exnovia.

—Te lo digo, muñeco. No es la misma Helga de hace unos años —Rhonda estaba poniendo al día a Arnold después que preguntara por qué la chica rubia no fue invitada a su fiesta de bienvenida.

—Rhonda tiene razón, amigo. Es una perra salvaje que te volará los dientes ante el primer descuido —Sid le dio un trago a la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano ignorando el ceño fruncido que le dio Arnold ante sus palabras—. Más te vale que te mantengas alejado de ella.

—Ella no puede ser tan mala…

—Créelo, Arnie —Gerald se acercó al ver el pequeño grupo que se estaba formando. Ya le preocupaba que su mejor amigo estuviera buscando a alguien en particular—. Esta chica no tiene ningún lado bueno, y si te intentas acercar, solo saldrás lastimado tanto física como mentalmente.

Arnold no podía creer eso. Durante el año que fueron novios aprendió mucho sobre Helga y se dio cuenta que toda esa fachada de abusiva era solo eso. Ella podía agitar el puño en amenaza, sin embargo, escribía amorosa poesía, podía ser gruñona y aun así apoyar al grupo, podía poner sobrenombres molestos, pero siempre se preocuparía de sus amigos. Fue una curva de aprendizaje dura para un preadolescente, sin embargo, valió la pena todos los momentos que compartieron juntos.

—Bien, viejo. Sé que siempre quieres ver el lado bueno de todas las situaciones y sé que Helga aún es importante para ti, pero ella ha cambiado y no para bien —A pesar de los años distanciados, Gerald aún podía ver al solucionador de problemas que siempre había sido su mejor amigo—. No estamos hablando de una chica que es mandona y dice nombres tontos. Ella es lo suficientemente cruel para hacer llorar a su mejor amiga.

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras del chico porque la única otra persona en el mundo por la que Helga prefería perder un brazo antes que lastimar era Phoebe.

La aludida bajo la cabeza aún con la mano en la sudadera de su novio intentando evitar en vano que trajera a colación ese doloroso suceso. Todavía se sentía lastimada por el ataque verbal del que había sido blanco por la que había considerado su mejor amiga por más de una década.

Fue una completa casualidad el cómo toda la pandilla fue testigo de los insultos de Helga contra la pequeña adolescente, terminándose de ganar el odio y el rechazo de los que alguna vez consideró sus amigos.

—Entiende, Arnold. Nosotros hemos tenido todo este tiempo para acostumbrarnos a Helga Pataki y sé que a ti te debe doler más que a nadie que ahora sea una perra sin sentimientos, pero también sé que eres terco, amigo —El muchacho moreno se pasó la mano por el cabello recortado—. Por eso espero que pienses muy bien las cosas antes de intentar involucrarte con ella.

Después de todo eso, Arnold ya no se sentía con ánimo de estar en la fiesta. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, miró una y otra vez el reloj esperando que fuera una hora adecuada en la que pudiera marcharse sin mostrarse mal educado con los muchachos que se habían esforzado en organizar todo para su bienvenida, no obstante, mientras pasaron los minutos, la sensación de incredulidad inevitablemente creció en la boca de su estómago. No importaba cuantas veces escuchó a Helga ser llamada perra, no lo podía creer y silenciosamente comenzó a idear un plan para acercarse al terror rosa.

* * *

—¡Aléjate de mí, cabeza de balón! —Helga le gritó enfurecida a Arnold quien por quinta vez en el día le estaba bloqueando el paso.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba disimuladamente pendiente de lo que pasaría con el pobre chico con cabeza de balón. Algunos tenían el dedo listo para marcar a la ambulancia, otros a la policía y los más fatalistas a la morgue porque no había manera en que "el recién llegado" dominara a la bestia sin ningún rasguño… o eso creyeron, porque sonó el timbre que marcaba el siguiente período, e increíblemente la temida Helga simplemente golpeo con el talón el piso frustrada antes de escapar de ahí dejando a todos confundidos por su reacción.

* * *

—¡Métete San Lorenzo por el…

—Helga... —La voz de Arnold fue firme y con un pequeño deje de advertencia, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro le restó todo tipo de amenaza.

Muchos tragaron saliva pensando que él no se salvaría esta vez de ser asesinado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, amenazaba ni siquiera en broma a Helga G. Pataki y salía sin lesiones, si no lo creían, pregúntenle a Charles Lacroze quien intentó hacerse el gracioso y ahora su nariz iba por la tercera operación.

—Yo… —Helga suspiró cansada con voz suave simplemente se disculpó—. De acuerdo —O casi, pero fue mucho más de lo que alguien consiguió en los últimos cuatro años.

* * *

Este definitivamente era el final para el chico nuevo y con chico nuevo no se referían a Arnold, sino que a otro niño que había llegado ese mismo día de intercambio.

Helga estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies con agua sucia proveniente del cubo que había estado utilizando el conserje para limpiar el piso, y que casualmente había terminado sobre la adolescente por la torpeza de un chico que en vez de mirar al frente estaba mirando el post-it, intentando descifrar los números de su nuevo casillero.

Claro que Helga ya no se veía tan intimidante pareciendo un cachorro mojado… el aura que irradiaba seguía siendo lo suficientemente amenazadora para hacerle entender a todos los presentes que ese sería el primer y último día del estudiante.

El chico que provocó el accidente salió de su estupor para acercarse a socorrer a la "pobre" chica empapada con agua sucia, y sin saber quién era ella, la admiró con poco o casi nada de disimulo.

—L-lo lamento —se disculpó tartamudeando y con las mejillas rojas al observar cómo la playera se transparentaba dejándole ver la silueta de su sujetador—. Soy Steve Brown.

El ambiente era tenso, Helga no había dicho ni una sola palabra y muchos de los presentes casualmente recordaron la letra de una canción que se había transformado en meme.

Steve nunca había visto una chica tan impresionante como la que tenía enfrente, ella era alta y le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, su cabello era de un color rubio dorado como los rayos del sol, sus labios eran llenos y evocadores y el color de sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo.

El chico, intentando ser gentil, tomó delicadamente la muñeca de Helga para que esta lo acompañara, sin embargo, de un momento a otro se quedó sin aire al sentir su espalda chocar con dureza contra el frío metal de los casilleros que estaban tras de él.

Ella estaba levantándolo del suelo con la mano opuesta desde el cuello de su camisa y a pesar de la ira que demostraba no pudo evitar pensar que ella era aún más bonita de cerca.

—¿Quién mierda crees que eres, hijo de p…

Ahora fue el turno de Helga el quedarse sin aliento al sentir como una mano grande rodeaba su cintura y la obligaba a soltar al chico que estaba amenazando.

—Helga, no lo hagas —susurró en voz baja la voz ligeramente ronca de Arnold contra su oído haciendo que su cálido aliento acariciara la piel de su nuca.

—¡Él me atacó primero!

—No te estaba atacando, cariño —Sintió las palabras de Arnold recorrer su columna vertebral—. Solo fue un accidente —Arnold llevó su mano libre hasta el puño que sujetaba firme al otro muchacho y retiró los dedos de la chica rubia uno por uno mientras que con la mano que tenía en su cintura la acariciaba gentilmente—. Buena chica —susurró Arnold cuando logró alejar a Helga del otro niño.

Arnold sabía que Helga aún estaba enojada y asustada. Ese chico que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo había traspasado el espacio personal de su novia y no solo eso, sino que la había hecho verse vulnerable ante otras personas.

—Ya, nena —Arnold pasó la mano por la espalda de Helga mientras la besaba repetidamente en la frente—. Oye… —le susurró.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió sin abrir los ojos sintiéndose por primera vez calmada.

—Estás mojada.

Helga sintió las mejillas sonrojadas ante las palabras del chico que la abrazaba.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó Arnold confundido—. Mira tus ropas.

Helga se miró la playera que se aferraba húmeda y apestosa contra sus curvas, recién entendiendo lo que Arnold había dicho.

Al ver como Helga intentaba taparse con los brazos, Arnold rápidamente se sacó su camisa de franela roja para que la chica la utilizara.

—Gracias —Helga sintió como la calidez de la camisa de Arnold la envolvía, casi embriagándola.

—De nada —Arnold posó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda baja de la chica. Ambos caminaron juntos dejando anonadado a todos los presentes sin entender porque el tal Steve Brown seguía intacto.

* * *

Todos los maestros se dieron cuenta del poder que tenía Arnold sobre el terror Pataki y sin estar realmente interesados en qué truco utilizaba, decidieron que ambos tendrían todas sus clases juntos, sin excepción y lado a lado si era necesario. Por supuesto que su mala actitud no se fue de la noche a la mañana, pero de todas formas agradecían poder respirar sin miedo a su alrededor.

Arnold apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras miraba a su novia leer en voz alta. Una vez que ella terminó de recitar su ensayo, todos los presentes aplaudieron, o casi todos porque solo sus amigos de la infancia aún eran lo suficientemente escépticos para creer en el cambio de Helga y eso le molestaba mucho, pero ya tenía un plan para arreglar las cosas.

—Eso fue realmente hermoso, Helga —La tutora de inglés, que era una mujer muy anciana con el cabello gris y los labios pintados de rojo, continuó aplaudiendo por el trabajo de su alumna favorita en tanto se acercaba para poder hablar con ella.

—Gracias, señora Johnson. Aunque no es para tanto.

—¿Que no es para tanto? —repitió casi ofendida la mujer—. Eres un tesoro, Helga. Sé que serás grande, más grande que Shakespeare y por eso me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Una vez que termine las clases, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

La joven miró interrogante a la mujer y luego a su novio quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las palabras de la profesora, no obstante, él simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la muda pregunta que le hizo la chica.

El timbre sonó justo en ese momento haciendo que Helga se sobresaltara antes de sentarse confundida.

—¿A qué crees que se refirió con eso?

—No tengo idea, pero creo que parece algo muy importante —Arnold acomodó un par de cabellos que se habían soltado de la cinta para pasarlos sobre su oído—. Deberías ir.

—Pero… recuerda que habíamos acordado hacer hoy el trabajo de química.

—Cariño, eso puede esperar. Tengo la corazonada de que esto puede ser clave para tu futuro.

—De acuerdo —Helga, aún confundida, le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Arnold antes de caminar tras su maestra que la estaba esperando junto a la salida.

La mujer, al ver el intercambio amoroso entre los jóvenes, se alegró que ese chico haya llegado a la vida de su alumna estrella; siempre supo que tenía un gran potencial, pero con la actitud que mostraba antes no se atrevía a hacer mucho por ella.

Ese chico la transformó en un angelito, y aunque no le interesaba saber qué es lo que había hecho, también tenía un par de planes para él. Con un poco de ayuda ambos irían a la misma universidad con una beca lo suficientemente buena para que no se tengan que preocupar más que de estudiar.

—¿Vamos, Helga?

—Sí.

Ambas mujeres estaban a punto de emprender su marcha cuando la voz de Arnold llamó la atención de Helga.

—Espéreme un segundo.

—Claro, querida.

Helga solo entró la mitad del cuerpo por el umbral de la puerta, congelándose por unos segundos al ver a Arnold sentado muy cerca de la vieja pandilla.

—¿Qué pasa, cabeza de balón? —preguntó ignorando a las otras personas en la sala.

—Hoy, Helga. Después de clases en mi habitación y no olvides llevar todas tus cosas —declaró Arnold con una voz ligeramente ronca, rica y acaramelada que recorrió su columna vertebral, provocando que se le hiciera agua la boca.

—Cla… claro, Arnoldo.

* * *

No podían creerlo. ¿Qué fue todo ese intercambio? No. No era solo ese intercambio, sino todo lo que había pasado desde el día uno en que Arnold había ingresado a la secundaria.

Él se mostró audaz y atrevido con Helga, asechándola, haciéndola enojar, buscando presionar todos sus botones sin importar cuantas veces ella lo empujó, lo hizo caer y le gritó. Arnold siguió, siguió y siguió perseverante hasta que de un día para otro cruzaron los pasillos tomados de la mano.

Helga, quien solía caminar encorvada con pasos apresurados y amenazantes, ahora cruzaba los pasillos con la cabeza en alto y pasos firmes. Ella que solía chirriar la silla contra el piso para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pupitre, ahora solo movía silenciosamente el asiento y se dejaba caer con un suave "_auch"_, y no era solo eso, sino que dejó de lado la sucia gorra gris que llevaba sobre el pelo y la cambió por uno de sus antiguos lazos rosas, y todos esos cambios, ¡en menos de tres meses!

¿Qué era lo que había hecho Arnold para transformar a Helga?

Todos eran demasiado entrometidos para dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber qué era lo que ellos harían en la habitación del muchacho, así que casi sin pensarlo se organizaron para ir a espiarlos cuando ellos estuvieran ahí.

* * *

Habían esperado por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos y hasta el momento al único que habían visto era a Arnold acomodar su silla frente al sofá rojo que estaba en su habitación.

—Me duele la espalda —reclamó Harold intentando aliviar la zona adolorida por todo el tiempo que habían permanecido sobre su estómago.

—Habla más bajo —regañó Rhonda con un susurro al chico que estaba a su lado.

—Ya entró Helga —señaló Gerald llamando la atención del resto.

—¿Qué esperas? Enciende esa cosa para que podamos escuchar lo que pasa.

* * *

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Arnold se acercó a Helga para abrazarla y definitivamente no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los observantes que el chico le dijo algo al oído y como respuesta ella asintió.

Helga se separó del muchacho para sentarse en el sofá mientras que Arnold se sentaba a la silla.

—¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Helga rodó los ojos ante la pregunta del muchacho.

—Claro que lo estoy, melenudo. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que me repitió hasta el cansancio que esto me ayudaría?

—Sí y aún lo creo, pero si no estás preparada… —el chico se detuvo unos instantes—. Podemos simplemente hacer la tarea y ya.

—No, Arnoldo. Haremos lo que tenemos que hacer aquí y ahora.

—Bien.

* * *

—¿Ya van a tener sexo? —preguntó Stinky.

—Cállate. Eso no es a lo que vinimos —susurró Rhonda con voz claramente indignada.

—¿Qué? ¿dije de malo? —El chico se rascó la cabeza—. Es lo que todos estaban pensando, ¿no?

Todos se ruborizaron dándole la razón al pensamiento inicial, porque hasta el momento lo único que habían escuchado por el transmisor era a Helga contarle a Arnold lo mucho que lo extrañaba cada día.

_—__Fue cuando apareció ese chico…_

* * *

—¿Richard Jones?

—Sí —asintió Helga conteniendo la bilis en la garganta—. Todos decían lo genial que era por ser de la secundaria, pero a mí me daba mala espina. Su mirada me incomodaba y cuando se los dije a los muchachos me respondieron que solo me estaba imaginando cosas.

Helga sabía que no estaba siendo paranoica; ese chico no paraba de mirarla, seguirla fuera donde fuera y de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de rosarla o tocarla. El único que se dio cuenta fue Brainy e intentó pasar a su lado todo el tiempo posible para que no estuviera sola, pero sus horarios eran completamente distintos.

—¿Se lo dijiste a algún maestro?

—Sí, pero nadie me creyó. Sé que fue uno de los chicos más inteligentes de su generación y no querían que la reputación de la escuela se viera manchada, así que solo dijeron que yo lo provocaba con la forma que me vestía.

* * *

Los muchachos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar la voz de Helga. Su tono era vacío y carente de sentimientos. Hablaba como si nada de lo que estuviera contando le hubiera pasado a ella.

Todos podían recordar esa época, salían mucho y tuvieron nuevas adiciones a la vieja pandilla de la 118. Algunos de ellos duraron más, otros menos, no obstante, hubo uno en particular que destacó sobre el resto y ese fue Richard Jones. Un chico maduro, inteligente y muy carismático que iba a la secundaria, pero que trabajaba a medio tiempo en su escuela. Estaban realmente alagados que él quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, y con su personalidad supo ganarse a casi todos los miembros de la pandilla. Siempre fue un chico amable que no tenía reparo en invitarlos a lugares o comprarles cosas, y por eso nunca pudieron entender la actitud de Helga o por lo menos eso fue hasta ahora.

Los adolescentes se pusieron pálidos al escuchar como Helga relataba el constante acoso que sufría por parte del muchacho mayor y cómo la hacía sentirse avergonzada de su cuerpo en desarrollo.

_—__Nadie me escuchaba y él era lo bastante inteligente para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que me hacía._

* * *

—Helga, está bien. No tienes que volver a pasar por esto si no quieres.

—No, quiero continuar —Helga se sintió reconfortada entre los brazos del muchacho, sintiendo su aroma y su calor—. Solo necesito que me abraces un poco más antes de seguir.

—Todo el tiempo que necesites, mi amor.

* * *

—No creo que sea correcto que sigamos escuchando —dijo Lila luciendo su rostro completamente pálido.

Todos sentían una extraña sensación de irrealidad, entre sorprendidos y aturdidos porque jamás pensaron que la fuerte Helga G. Pataki, quien los había molestado desde que eran unos niños y aterrorizado en los últimos años, se pudiera ver tan indefensa.

—Si nos levantamos ahora sabrán que estábamos espiando —susurró asustada Nadine.

—Pero no es justo para ellos que violemos su privacidad —dijo Phoebe con un claro tinte de angustia en la voz.

Ninguno estaba preparado para escuchar lo que venía.

—_Ese día…_

* * *

Helga recordaba bien aquel día. Había intentado convencer por milésima vez a Phoebe, casi rogándole que la esperara junto a Gerald. No quería estar sola. No le gustaba reconocerlo, sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo admitiendo que le aterraba la idea que él estuviera esperándola.

_—__Eres mucho más fuerte que la media y creo que es lindo que intente ser tan amable contigo — Phoebe estaba escribiendo en la pantalla de su teléfono, apenas prestándole atención, mientras decía esas palabras._

_—__Por favor, Phoebe. Solo espérenme unos minutos fuera del gimnasio. Prometo terminar rápido para que puedan llegar al cine a tiempo —dijo Helga casi suplicándole a Phoebe._

_La chica de cabello negro rodó los ojos fastidiada mientras se detenía de mensajear a su novio._

_—__En serio, Helga. Solo porque Arnold se haya mudado de país no significa que tengas que alejar a todos los chicos que se muestren dulces contigo._

_—__¡Él es mucho mayor que nosotros, Phoebe! ¡Y me está acosando!_

_—__¿No crees que estás siendo dramática? —Phoebe le envió un par de emojis más a Gerald antes de enfocar su mirada en Helga—. Mira, porque tú hayas acosado a Arnold en el pasado no significa que ese chico lo esté haciendo ahora contigo, además sabes bien lo mucho que hemos esperado para ver esta película. ¿No puedes pedirle a otra persona que te espere?_

—Estaba tan enojada que simplemente dejé a Phoebe sola y me fui a la clase de gimnasia. Me sentí aliviada cuando me di cuenta de que él no estaba entre las gradas como siempre lo hacía y creí que quizás Phoebe y los muchachos tenían razón y todo estaba en mi mente…

Helga después confirmaría que no había estado equivocada.

* * *

Gerald miró a su novia taparse la boca con ambas manos. Estaba seguro de que ella no se había percatado que estaba llorando. Él también se sentía aturdido al escuchar las palabras de Helga. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo eso a solo un paso de ellos y nadie darse cuenta? ¿Habían estado tan obnubilados con ese chico y todas esas cosas geniales que hacía y decía que simplemente ignoraron a su amiga?

Phoebe estaba paralizada, recordando como si viera una película antigua los sucesos de ese día.

_Durante la siguiente hora, Phoebe se había sentido un poco culpable de rechazar la petición de Helga, pero a pesar de eso no tenía intención de ir al gimnasio para esperarla, porque después de todo, fue su culpa por haber sido la única que rechazó las entradas que tan amablemente Richard les había regalado a todos._

_No podía entender la sicosis de Helga con el chico mayor, a todos le caía muy bien y era muy inteligente. Él tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle un libro de preguntas y respuestas muy avanzado que la había ayudado mucho. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en eso y así podría disfrutar de una divertida tarde con su novio que la estaba esperando a solo un par de pasos._

_Phoebe se detuvo extrañada al escuchar un par de sirenas cerca. ¿Habría pasado algún accidente? Sin poder evitarlo, caminó siguiendo a los curiosos junto a Gerald. En el camino se toparon con los otros miembros de la pandilla que se dirigían rumbo al gimnasio._

_Lo que vieron los dejo asombrados. La camiseta de Helga estaba impregnada en sangre, siendo sujetada por un par de policías. Por unos instantes sintió miedo por su amiga hasta que escuchó el grito de dolor de un chico._

_Richard Jones estaba junto a un par de paramédicos. La parte inferior de su rostro hinchado estaba bañada en sangre que fluía desde la nariz y la boca._

* * *

Arnold no regresó a la silla, sino que se quedó al lado de la adolescente que se aferraba temblorosa a su mano.

—Le pedí a Phoebe que me esperara porque sabía que él había escuchado cuando la maestra mencionó que yo sería la encargada de los utensilios de la próxima clase —Helga se detuvo unos momentos para inhalar y exhalar con el fin de calmarse—. No tenía miedo de que pudiera intentar algo si Phoebe estaba ahí. Él siempre se preocupaba que nadie notara lo que hacía, en una ocasión dijo que disfrutaba ver mi cara de angustia al ver que no me creían.

Helga no había querido hablar con sus padres lo que estaba pasando en la escuela; tenía miedo de que, si les contaba, ellos también la culparían, además nunca había tenido suficiente confianza para hablar de este tipo de cosas con ellos. Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido en la escuela, con sus amigos, en revistas e internet.

—Me quedé guardando los implementos mientras los otros alumnos fueron a cambiarse. Estaba tranquila porque él no había dado ninguna señal y no sé… me confié, así que decidí que a pesar de estar sola utilizaría las regaderas.

_Antes de sacarse la ropa, Helga intentó abrir las duchas, no obstante, la llave estaba atascada y se negaba a cooperar. Estaba tan ensimismada con esa tarea que no notó a la persona que había entrado y cerrado la puerta hasta que él estuvo respirando en su garganta._

_Helga entrecerró los ojos molesta pensando por unos segundos que era Brainy, así que casi por acto de reflejo levantó el puño sobre el hombro, solo que esta vez una mano fuerte la atraparía y la obligaría a bajarla hasta la espalda._

_—__Hola Helga… ¿Me extrañaste?_

—Me comenzó a tocar por todos lados y no importaba cuanto intentara alejarlo era mucho más fuerte —La voz de Helga nuevamente se escuchaba vacía, ajena a lo que estaba narrando—. Sabía que era imposible que nadie más estuviera ahí, era viernes y el timbre de salida había sonado hace mucho tiempo… —Helga apretó la mano de Arnold—. Sus manos eran ásperas y pegajosas, su aliento caliente y podía sentir como se apretaba a mi… decía que en el fondo él siempre me gustó y que yo lo provocaba con mi acto de chica mala e inalcanzable, que todos lo sabían y que por eso nadie me creía… todo era mi culpa y que si dejaba de resistirme disfrutaría aún más lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Te violó? —preguntó Arnold al igual que la primera vez que ella al fin cedió a contarle lo que en verdad había pasado.

Arnold estaba seguro de que algo le pasó a Helga para actuar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, así que se prometió en descubrir la verdad tras sus acciones violentas, sin importar todas las amenazas que ella le profirió. Prefería recibir un golpe a que se siguiera mostrando tan aterrada ante el contacto con otras personas, aunque fuera por error.

Ella insistió una y otra vez que su naturaleza era ser mala, que mejor se fuera con sus amigos antes que terminara cenando un puño y vaya que le había dolido; reconoció cuando finalmente terminó siendo golpeado por la vieja Betsy, por supuesto que no lo lamentó ya que, gracias a eso, Helga le reveló toda la verdad.

Helga le confesó que tenía miedo de que él también creyera que todo fue su culpa, que de alguna manera había provocado lo que pasó. Su corazón se rompió aún más cuando ella le agradeció por ser el primero en creer en ella; por escuchar su versión de la historia. Solo las policías y los médicos que la ayudaron lo habían hecho antes y después de eso solo una vez intentó contar la verdad, pero la respuesta que recibió la hizo retractarse de querer volver a sacar a la luz esa pesadilla.

—No… en medio de mi desesperación solo se me ocurrió una cosa para intentar escapar… —La chica se detuvo completamente — Tuve… tuve que dejar que me tocara —susurró bajito.

_—__Muy bien, princesa de hielo. Sabía que tú también querías esto. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi besándote con ese chico de la cabeza extraña. Eras tan fogosa y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería estar así contigo._

_Estaba paralizada mientras él la obligaba a besarlo, quiso vomitar cuando sintió su lengua intrusa forzándola. Tenía mucho miedo. Rogaba porque alguien entrara por la puerta y la ayudara o pasara algo que detuviera esas manos que tocaban su cuerpo dolorosamente. Nadie venía. Nada pasaba. Estaba aterrada. No podía moverse y los dedos que habían estado moliendo sus senos, ahora se arrastraban dolorosos hasta el borde de sus calzas de gimnasia._

_Se contrajo para evitar que siguiera, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el apretara el agarre sobre su cuerpo. Aún no podía hacer nada, tenía que seguir esperando hasta que se confiara un poco más, solo un poco más…_

_"__Solo un poco más", se repitió, nuevamente, como un mantra cuando sintió sus dedos hurgar en su intimidad._

_Solo un poco más cuando tiró de su ropa por sus caderas._

_Solo un poco más cuando escuchó el sonido de la cremallera…_

_Ese era el momento. Su agarre aflojó lo suficiente para que pudiera intentar hacer algo mientras intentaba bajarse los pantalones y con toda la fuerza que tenía, impulsó uno de sus puños para chocar directamente contra su mejilla._

_Helga intentó levantarse, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte en su escape. Él logró agarrarla del tobillo haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Sintió su mandíbula casi romperse cuando su mentón chocó contra la fría cerámica, sin embargo, el dolor no era nada a cambio del miedo que la envolvió al sentirlo subirse en ella, dejándola atrapada nuevamente bajo el piso y su cuerpo._

_—__Maldita zorra —escupió sangre junto con un par de piezas dentales que ni siquiera notó—¿Realmente creíste que me ganarías?_

—Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar chocando mis puños contra su cara… —Helga tenía un gesto aterrador en el rostro—. De alguna manera Brainy llegó en el momento exacto para ayudarme, pero terminó quedando inconsciente… Aproveché la oportunidad que estaba distraído para golpearlo. Quería que sufriera por todo el miedo que me había hecho pasar desde la primera vez, estaba dispuesta a matarlo si no fuera porque llegó la policía.

Ellos estaban ahí gracias al llamado que Brainy había realizado antes de entrar en su ayuda.

Después de eso solo podía recordar los aullidos de dolor del joven que había despertado. Ella también estaba lastimada y su ropa desarreglada, una de los policías, que era mujer, tuvo la delicadeza de ayudarla y explicarle el procedimiento.

Richard sería llevado a urgencias en una ambulancia bajo arresto y ella, al no tener heridas de gravedad, también sería llevada al hospital en el carro de policías para un chequeo y luego a la estación para tomar su declaración junto con Brainy que tampoco tenía lesiones serias.

Arnold abrazó a Helga.

—Ya, ya, todo está bien —El adolescente se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarla—. Sabes que nada es tu culpa, ¿verdad?

—Yo… sí, ahora estoy segura.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que Arnold volviera a hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Phoebe y los muchachos?

* * *

Era como una pesadilla lo que estaban escuchando. Era difícil asumir que todo eso pasó y ellos transformaron en culpable a la víctima. Prefirieron creerle a alguien a quien apenas conocían en vez de a Helga.

Era normal escuchar en los noticieros o leer en las redes sociales este tipo de noticias. Situaciones malas que le pasaban a gente que no conocían, lo lamentaban por unos instantes, pero pronto serían renegadas al olvido.

¿Cuántas veces no juzgaron a la víctima por andar sola? ¿Por no vestirse de una manera adecuada? ¿O por haber ido a una fiesta sola?

Juzgaron a la víctima tanto como al culpable.

Se sentían avergonzados de sus pensamientos. La victima jamás tenía la culpa de lo que un degenerado le había hecho. Ella no lo provocaría y no era algo dulce su insistencia no deseada.

_—__¡No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Richard! —reclamó Phoebe._

_No había hablado con Helga después de lo que pasó en la escuela y se sorprendió cuando la vio salir de la carnicería del señor Green. Así que la siguió para poder hablar con ella; intentar entender porque había actuado de la manera en que lo hizo._

_La alcanzó justo en el campo Gerald, olvidando que ella se dirigía a ver la práctica de béisbol de los muchachos._

_—__¡¿Sigues dudando de mí?! —Helga respondió con furia sin querer mostrarse herida, porque entre todas las personas, Phoebe seguía pensando lo mismo—. ¡Maldita sea! Fuiste a declarar, ¿no? ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo que él es inocente?!_

_—__¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Perdió todos sus dientes frontales debido a un par de palabras lindas que te dijo._

_—__¿Eso es lo que crees? —Helga estaba incrédula; hasta sus padres en los que apenas había confiado para hablar del tema le creyeron—. Después de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿crees que lo golpeé solo por unas palabras que no pedí?_

_—__Eso fue lo que nos dijo cuando fuimos a visitarlo y luego recibimos esta llamada para que fuéramos a contar todo lo que sabíamos. A decir lo paranoica que estabas en su presencia._

_—__Ustedes no fueron llamados para declarar su inocencia —Helga habló lentamente—. Su declaración fue lo suficiente para enviar a Richard Jones a la correccional de menores porque él me intentó vi…_

_—__¿Qué? —Phoebe estaba más concentrada en saber qué le había pasado al otro chico, ignorando completamente a Helga—. Pero… ¿por qué? Él no hizo nada más que ser amable con todos._

_Helga se rió amargamente para sorpresa de Phoebe y de los otros chicos que habían detenido la práctica ante los gritos de ambas adolescentes._

_—__Siempre pensé que tú eras la más inteligente de las dos, pero me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba —La voz de Helga era helada—. ¿En serio eres tan estúpida?_

_Helga siguió atacando verbalmente a Phoebe hasta el punto de que la adolescente comenzó a llorar, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para hacerla detenerse. Ella solo interrumpió su retahíla de insultos ante la bofetada que Rhonda le propinó._

—Tuve que repetir una y otra vez lo que me había hecho ante muchas personas, pero los únicos, aparte de mis padres, que necesitaba que me creyeran no lo hacían —Helga sabía que ellos estaban escuchando y temía que aun así siguiera creyendo que era su culpa.

* * *

Arnold había tenido razón cuando pensó que el llamado de la maestra podía tratarse de algo realmente importante. Ella había hablado con una persona de una editorial muy famosa y quería de su permiso para poder enviar algunos de sus ensayos.

Ella, confundida, respondió rápidamente que sí, y, un poco incrédula, pudo ver a una persona tan famosa disfrutar algo que ella había escrito. Ver la emoción pasar por su rostro al leer esa historia, en su risa, la seriedad, la tristeza y después nuevamente la alegría al saber que al final las cosas habían terminado bien para la heroína de su pequeño cuento.

Él la felicitó por su manera de expresarse y le pidió con real interés más historias de la protagonista de su cuento.

Después de esa reunión, buscó a Arnold para contarle lo que había pasado. Ella aún no podía creerlo, a diferencia de su novio, no se mostró para nada sorprendido, ya que él ya le había dicho un montón de veces lo extraordinaria que era con las palabras y estaba seguro de que ella triunfaría si decidía ser escritora.

De regreso al hogar del chico, Arnold se mantuvo en un extraño silencio, así que en cuanto llegaron a Sunset Arms, le exigió que derramara los frijoles. Cuando supo lo que había hecho, se mostró furiosa por su intromisión, aunque después de escuchar su explicación pudo entender sus motivos.

A pesar de la falta de confianza de sus antiguos amigos, ella no podía odiarlos, porque ese tipo les había lavado el cerebro y tal como le dijeron la doctora Bliss y Arnold, no podía permitir que lo que le había pasado siguiera teniendo influencia en su día a día.

Iba a conocer a muchas personas en toda su vida, que solo pasarían, pero si estas se iban, que fuera porque ella lo decidió y no por la cruda intervención de terceros. Debía cerrar ese capítulo y seguir adelante. Contaba con el apoyo de muchas personas aparte de su novio; quien con su perseverancia la había ayudado a superar sus temores y con quien también llevaba una relación completamente normal, a pesar del abuso que había sufrido cuando todavía era una niña.

Lo único que le seguía faltando a su vida era recuperar a sus amigos. Que ellos supieran la verdad. Era difícil dejar de lado toda la vergüenza de un día para otro, a pesar de saber que no era culpable de nada, como no se cansaban de repetirle, por la situación que había pasado. Sabía que, si lograba superar por completo lo que le había pasado, su testimonio podía ayudar a muchas otras personas que pasaban por una situación similar, y por eso ya había decidido que de eso se trataría su primer libro, pero antes de eso debía cerrar el círculo.

—¿Estas preparada? —Arnold le susurró al oído sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió con seguridad.

Arnold nunca soltó su mano mientras caminaban hacia su cama. Se subieron sobre la misma para poder escalar la pared que daba a su techo. Esa charada debía terminar. Helga necesitaba hacer las paces con su pasado y esa era la única forma que el chico pensó para poder hacerlo.

Sabía que sus amigos eran curiosos por naturaleza y que ante una proposición tan abierta no dudarían en espiarlos. Por eso intencionalmente dejó abierta la ventana de su habitación y se tomó el tiempo suficiente para que ellos se presentaran ahí. Ignoró el pequeño micrófono y los mechones de pelos que se alcanzaban a distinguir mientras alentaba a su novia a repetir la mayor parte de lo que había pasado unos meses después que él se había marchado a San Lorenzo.

Arnold no iba a negar que, a pesar de toda su perseverancia por saber la versión de Helga, estuvo a punto de rendirse porque, aunque tengas la mejor de las intenciones no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. No podía obligarla. Esa era una línea muy delgada que separaba entre las buenas intenciones y el hostigamiento. Mediante creció tuvo que aprender esto. Nadie puede imponer su voluntad a otro y por muy frustrante que fuera, lo único que podía hacer era tener paciencia y hacerle saber a esa persona que estaba ahí para cuando se sintiera preparada a hablar.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, aunque al final el que terminó siendo consolado fue él. Nunca imaginó por todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante todo ese tiempo. De lo fuerte que había tenido que ser y lo aislada que estuvo. Tampoco pensó que podía enamorarse aún más de ella. Hace mucho tiempo le había dicho que su corazón era más puro de lo que pensaba, pero a pesar de sus palabras, en ese instante él tampoco alcanzaba a dimensionar el gran corazón de oro que ella poseía, porque considerando todo lo que había pasado, la rabia y el dolor que tuvo que soportar, Helga siempre deseó poder tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Phoebe y el resto.

¿Cómo no amarla? No pudo evitar preguntarse.

Por su puesto que no necesitaba justificar lo que su corazón sentía, pero cada cosa que aprendía de ella lo hacía sentir más cálido por dentro, lo confortaba y lo completaba. Por eso sintió su dolor como el propio cuando, al llegar a la azotea, se dieron cuenta que no había nada más que una pequeña radio en la que debieron estado escuchando su conversación.

Arnold la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla. Estaba susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído cuando el sonido de golpes en su puerta llamó la atención de ambos, porque se suponía que estaban completamente solos en la casa de huéspedes.

Ambos bajaron de vuelta a la habitación de Arnold; Helga se sentó mientras su novio abría la puerta de madera.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces, anonadado al ver que toda la vieja pandilla estaba en el descanso que daba a su puerta.

* * *

A pesar del riesgo de delatarse, ellos no podían permanecer ocultos. Por eso decidieron intentar hacer bien las cosas y presentarse por la puerta. Les tomó un par de minutos reunir el valor antes de hacerlo, pero una vez estuvieron ahí se dieron cuenta que tomaron la mejor decisión.

Después de eso, las cosas pasaron muy rápido entre un mar de abrazos, lágrimas y disculpas. A pesar de ser la principal afectada, Helga nuevamente fue la que terminó consolando a otra persona debido a lo que ella había pasado.

Phoebe, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Sheena, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila y Curly estaban ahí intentando disculparse por no haberla escuchado y creer en una persona que no hizo nada más que llenarlos de cosas superfluas. Sabían que nada podía justificar su forma de actuar y que no esperaban que los perdonara, pero aun así querían hacerle saber que lamentaban profundamente su forma de actuar.

Helga les dijo que ya los había perdonado hace mucho tiempo. No valía la pena guardar rencor por un error del que todos terminaron siendo dañados de una u otra forma. Todos aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer antes de superar una situación imposible de predecir. Solo les quedaba aprender de los errores y agradecer que a pesar de todo, el infame Richard Jones estaba en prisión y esperaban nunca más volver a saber nada de él.

Un par de horas más tarde se despidieron de ella con la promesa que desde ese día todo sería diferente. No podían hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero podían hacer todo para que cada día fuese más brillante que el anterior.

* * *

Los muchachos iban de regreso a sus casas, cuando Gerald recordó que había dejado olvidado el transmisor en el techo de Arnold. Al no querer molestar nuevamente a su mejor amigo, decidió subir por las mismas escaleras internas que habían utilizado con anterioridad.

La pequeña radio que había conseguido de Jamie-O estaba justo a un lado de la ventana que daba a los pies de la cama de su amigo.

* * *

Los chicos que estaban esperando en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes vieron sorprendido a Gerald salir rápidamente del lugar.

—Oye, amigo. ¿Lograste conseguir todas tus cosas? —preguntó Sid.

—Uhm. Casi, pero creo que vendré en otro instante a recuperar el micrófono —murmuró Gerald claramente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rhonda rodando los ojos—. Solo debiste haber entrado a la habitación por el micrófono y ya.

—No creo que quisiera que los interrumpiera —respondió entre dientes el chico evitando mirar a los otros chicos que tenían sus ojos curiosos sobre él.

—¿Estaban teniendo otra charla profunda? —preguntó Lila, sintiéndose repentinamente preocupada.

—Algo así…

—Quizás, Helga necesite decirnos algo más —Phoebe temía cometer nuevamente el mismo error—. Que la escuchemos —declaró.

—Créeme que dudo mucho que ella quiera eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Solo les digo que no —insistió Gerald, intentando esconder la radio entre sus bolsillos, pero no siendo lo suficientemente rápido ya que Curly se la quitó de las manos y entre Harold y Stinky evitaron que la pudiera recuperar.

Rhonda tomó el aparato de las manos de Curly para presionar el botón de encendido.

Los adolescentes escucharon claramente lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de Arnold y por fin entendieron a qué se refería Gerald.

Después de un par de malabares atolondrados lograron silenciar el aparato. Definitivamente no estaban preparados para escuchar eso. Cada uno de los adolescentes desviaron la mirada intentado no mirarse a las caras ruborizadas de los otros y en promesa muda decidieron no volver a mencionar lo que habían escuchado o por lo menos parecía que todos tenían la misma idea hasta que…

—Así que al final sí estaban teniendo sexo.

—¡Cállate, Stinky! —gritaron casi a coro, queriendo olvidar completamente lo que habían escuchado.

**FIN**

**Nota: Yo les di las advertencias al principio si usted se las salto a pesar que estaban en mayusculas es su responsabilidad. Sobre esta historia que segun yo es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, les cuento quea primera vez que pense en este fanfic se suponia que era algo ligero, quizas un poco divertido (no llevaba abuso al principio) pero finalmente esto es lo que termino por salir. **

**Espero que a pesar de todo no haya sido tan malo de leer y ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios. **

**Ahora un agradecimiento especial a mi beta por las correcciones.**

**PD: Le añadi un pequeño epilogo al capitulo anterior. ;)**

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**

**Bye ~ bye**


End file.
